Melee-a-Huit
"Come on, Gekkō." A girl who has complete heterochromia, with her eyes being purple and blue (left and right, respectively) beckons to an unknown person. She has long, light-green hair, tied into long pigtails that reach down to her ankles. There is also an uneven lock of hair going across her face. She wears a light-green mini dress covered by a white jacket, long white socks, and black boots. She has long, puffy sleeves on her dress and also gloves on her hands. She has a choker on her neck, as well.﻿﻿ "...Ah...Unmei, leave me alone." The young woman who quickly follows Unmei, Gekkō Utsukushi, sighs. Gekkō is a beautiful young woman with soft pink hair, which is parted in the middle. Two locks of hair at the front extend down to her chest, which have hair ties in the middle. There is also a few strands of hair in the middle of her forehead. At the back, her hair is slightly spiked back, and the rest is tied into a long braid that reaches down to her thighs, with the tip in the shape of a heart. She has blue eyes, and the rest of her body is perfectly proportioned. She wears a revealing black and white one-piece dress, with frilly cuffs and black lace around her wrists. There is a large black bow just before her breasts, which has a black and purple cloth that reaches down to her thighs under it. She has black lace around her thighs, and she wears purple shoes. "If we don't hurry, then we'll miss it!" "Alright, alright..." Sighing once again, Gekkō quickly became alert upon seeing several people. To her, their reishi patterns were hostile. Arriving on a local enbankment on top of a large Baku named Keiyume, Suri stopped before motioning toward everyone to get off. "Alright you lazy scabs. We're here. This is the next location for training for Haruki and Kamina." "Lazy? YOU offered the ride sis." Kamina said as he began descending from the large beast before landing on his feet. "And besides, no one told you that you had to come along." Well then! That's the last time that I do any sort of favor for my oh so sweet little brother. But were you mistaken? My honey is here so I wanted to be here as well. Who's to keep all of you in line in case you all decide to slack off during these lessons?" Suri smiled devilishly as she glared at Haruki and Kamina. Sighing, Haruki took a seat on a nearby rock, "Lessons? Don't you mean errands for you? I'm pretty sure picking fruit off of a tree doesn't exacty count as training." "...Wait, who are they...?" Gekkō immediately thought of approaching the four, before Unmei stopped her. "Gekkō, don't you know it's rude to approach strangers?" "...Tch. Something's up. I know it." Gekkō clicked her tongue. Unmei placed her hands on her hips, sighing. "You know, you sound like you-know-who. ...Ah, alright. I'm not stopping you. Go ahead." With that, Gekkō Utsukushi approached the figures. Hearing the approaching steps, Rozeluxe raised an eye from his nap atop the large baku. "What do we have here?" "Oi Kamina, come here. Go see what they want. I'd rather not socialize with someone looking like that." Suri smirked as she hopped aboard alongside Rozeluxe leaning on his side. With a sigh and an awkward Shrug, Kamina approached the figure. "Uh..hi there. I was told to come and greet you. We're kind of about to start training here so maybe you want to try to find another route for your hike?" Gekkō tensed. "Surely, they don't mean any harm-" Thump. "This feeling...I want them to die." Gekkō held her heart. What was this feeling? Swallowing some of her saliva, she continued, "O-Oh. W-Well..." Thump. This nagging, irritating feeling... "Damn woman...Looks like she can resist it." A voice whispered from far away. Who was this enigmatic person? "Um hello? Is anyone home?" Kamina said waving his hand in the stranger's face. Walking to meet his friend, Haruki smiled "Just leave it be pal. They aren't bothering us," The feeling subsides. Gekkō quickly regains her composure, or so it seems. "Uh...Training, you said?" Unmei walks out from behind a bush, wanting to test her abilities. "Then how about we all train together?" "Uh, who are you exactly?" Kamina questioned before he began to back away. "Well, I'm Unmei Yagami, and this is-Mmmph!" Gekkō quickly covered Unmei's hand with her mouth. "Unmei...Perhaps it's best if we leave them alone." Gasping for air and tearing the other girl's hand away from her mouth, Unmei retorts, "B-But Gekkō...This is our chance! If we can gain strength, then helping Gai defeat the Gotei 13 will be no problem!" Sighing, Gekkō responds, "Ah...Okay. It can't hurt." Turning to Kamina, Gekkō informs him, "I'm Gekkō Utsukushi, and this is Unmei Yagami. We also have training to do, so if you don't mind, could we spar with you?" "Wait a moment. Defeat the Gotei? Did I hear that correctly? I'm afraid I can't allow that." Suri approached fom the side of those in the ongoing conversation. "If that's the case then as princess of the Kasumioji Clan and loyal supporter of the Soul Society, I will have to use every fiber in my body to stop you." She turned to look at Haruki and Kamina before continuing. "Kamina, get ready. You will be assisting me, Haruki you go back near Keiyume and Raze and watch this unfold." "...Tch!" Clicking her tongue, Gekkō drew her Zanpakutō, Ringetsu. It is a standard-looking katana, but oversized with an equally-oversized brown sheathe hung by a strap over her right shoulder. It has a rectangular bronze hand guard with gently inward-curved edges, a stylized flame pattern on the long sides, and a simple decorative slit on the short ones. The handle is red with two light blue tassels on the end of the handle. Uttering the words, "Spin, Ringetsu!" Her sword changed form. Ringetsu takes the form of two silver and black gauntlets with small-cleaver like segments similar to Zangetsu's Shikai blade attached to Gekkō's knuckles. A white tang is wrapped around the rest of her arms, reaching up to her elbows. Entering a fighting stance, Gekkō prepared to engage her opponents in battle. "You couldn't possibly understand our reasons. In a case like this, preserving order comes second. So..." Gekkō gritted her teeth. "En garde!" Unmei's lips curled upwards, forcing a wide, psychotic grin as her pupils dilated, in anticipation for battle, which is something she lived for. "HYAAAAAAH!" Rushing foward at incredible speed using Shunpo, Unmei leapt into the air. "Hayabusa Tenshō!!" Combining Hakuda with Shunpo, Unmei prepared to strike Kamina with a downwards, fast falling kick. Cracking her knuckles, Suri smiled. "Such a sudden release. You must be desperate to win this fight. But quite honestly, I could care less about what you're reasons are. They don't reallly have any meaning to me in this type of situation." Suri charged at Gekkō launching her fist foward. "Exorcise, Hoseki." Kamina's blade melted around his hands as he began forming a pair of gloves. "Too slow." Holding his hands in a circle shape, he teleported behind Unmei watching as her strike cushed the gound whee he was previously located. "Not bad. I'd rather not fight against you though. Its my policy not to strike a woman, so I'm gonna ask you not to try that again please." Unmei quickly spun around, silently attempting to strike Kamina with a roundhouse kick. Irritated that she could not knock her opponent flying, she gritted her teeth in annoyance. Barely dodging Suri's punch, Gekkō silently amassed reishi on her right gauntlet, taking the form of a large light-blue ring. As she grasped onto the ring with her left gauntlet, Gekkō's discharge of reishi formed several blades around the ring, each shaped like a regular Getsuga Tenshō. "Getsuga Tenshō!!" With that, Gekkō threw the ring foward, discharging blue sparks of reishi as it flew towards Suri. Too close to fully dodge, Suri turned in mid-air causing the reishi ring to scrape her side. "You aren't bad little girl." Drawing her blade, she smiled with discontent. "Though I must warn you that I too am pretty skilled." "Please stand down. I don't want to fight you." Kamina sighed as he held his hand in a circle once more casing him to teleport away from the girl during her assault. "It doesn't matter if you're skilled or not. The one who has grander reasons to fight for always wins in battle!" Gekkō retorted, and the claws of Ringetsu became charged in light-blue reishi. Leaping at Suri using Shunpo, Gekkō went in for a quick jab. "Argh...Phooey. He's teleporting away again." Unmei sighed. Gripping her Zanpakuto, which is a black Chinese Dao, she uttered, "Burn, Eikihime." Instantly, Eikihime transformed into two golden armored gauntlets. At the bottom of the gauntlets, there are several exhausts, which emit large blades of pure reishi. The gauntlets have several markings on them. Aiming at Kamina, Unmei said, "Well, that's too bad. I want to fight you. It's what I live for! LASER SHOT!!" With that, Unmei Yagami fired a green laser beam from her palm at her opponent. Suri Vs Gekkō "Grander reason to fight eh? How about to protect my clan and beloved fiance? I'm sure an unattractive girl like you wouldn't know anything about love though. Fufufufufu." Suri smiled as she moved her blade to block the girl's punch as the reishi sparks began shooting off burning her skin. "Tch, that HURT!" "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. It doesn't matter how one looks, as long as they're a kind person inside." Gekkō stared Suri down with an angry glare. At that moment, the segments attached to her knuckles shifted position, surrounding her fist as reishi began to converge, forming a masssive blade of light-blue white in-between. Slashing at her opponent, Gekkō spun around. Unmei vs Kamina Struck by the laser, Kamina was sent reeling back rolling along the ground in the dirt. Standing as he wiped himself off, a look of sorrow came across his face. "Well thn, if its a fight you want then, fine I will oblige. Though I'm not sure if you'll be able to handle the full extent of my abilities." Category:Persona Superior Deus